


Love at First Goodbye

by vintagejmo



Category: Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagejmo/pseuds/vintagejmo
Summary: I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.





	Love at First Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

Colin’s POV

///

I exited the plane and placed my feet on the ground, breathing in the unfamiliar air. I had taken a job in Vancouver, which upset most of my family, including me, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I couldn’t pass it up. As I walked through the airport, I struggled to soak in the new atmosphere positively, comparing everything to my homeland. Everything seemed so much duller here, and less lively. I searched for a bench, and once I found one I sat on it and dug through my bags to find the map that my agent had sent me. 

“Excuse me, sir?” A feminine voice said in my direction. 

I looked up to find a darker haired woman with what I assumed was her small child. I didn’t say anything to her, just nodded and stood up and picked up my things as she smiled at me. I smiled slightly at her as I left the area, carrying my things on my shoulder. 

///

Jen’s POV

///

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Oh, god.” I groaned as I hit the snooze button once again. 

15 minutes later, the familiar, but infamous noise woke me once again. I switched the button to the off position and slugged out of my covers. I sat up for a minute and adjusted my eyes to the bright light that shined down on me through my window. 

Getting ready was unpleasant, to say the least. I maneuvered through the traffic on my way to set, trying not to get too angry at the drivers around me. 

I arrived on set and said my hello’s to everyone. Ginny reminded me that a new actor was coming today, but I didn’t get my hopes up for him to be good-looking, because although I would be developing an onscreen relationship with him, I didn’t want to catch feelings for another co-star. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

I eventually got an Uber (didn’t know what those were until a man suggested that I take one) to take me to the apartment that I’d be living in while we shot episodes in Vancouver. I dropped off my stuff in their particular rooms and called for another Uber. This one took me to set, where I’d be meeting the other cast members. They told me that my character would eventually develop a relationship with another, but I tried not to focus on kissing someone that I barely knew, and attempted to focus on the fact that I’d probably become great friends with most of the other actors and actresses. 

The first person to greet me was named Josh - he seemed really nice. He then introduced me to his wife, Ginnifer. After meeting a few more people, I decided to go to my trailer to rest for a bit before we shot the first scene that I was in. I walked in the trailer and immediately kicked off my shoes. When I turned around, I saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes staring at me, trying to hold back a laugh. 

A small yelp made its way out of my mouth, and I mumbled an apology, trying to slip my shoes back on. 

I couldn’t help but occasionally look back up at her, wondering whether or not she was still looking at me. Her hair framed her well structured face perfectly while she looked at me through her eyelashes. 

“I’m Jennifer.” She said, chuckling. “I take it you thought this was your trailer?” 

///

Jen’s POV

///

I examined the muscles that begged to be let free of the tight constraints of his clothing as he struggled to speak. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“ He almost fell down, still attempting to get his left shoe on. “Fuck.” He mumbled. I almost didn’t catch the profanity that slipped out of his mouth. 

“It’s okay. Really, it’s fine. It happens.” I said, standing up from the sofa that I was sitting upon. 

“Are you sure?” He looked genuinely apologetic, and I couldn’t help but feel bad. I reached my hand out, asking permission to touch him. He obliged, and I helped him stand up steadily while he put his loose shoe on his sock covered foot. 

“I’m sure.” I said quietly, still touching his arm. I looked at him and smiled, trying to ease the tension that was already sparking between us. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

As she smiled up at me, I couldn’t help but stare at her lips, wondering how they’d feel pressed against mine. I scanned the features of her glowing skin, finding imperfections here and there, and trying not to smile when I caught a light shade of pink brushing over her cheeks. 

“I’ll, uh,” I stuttered. “I’ll go. See you around?” I managed to get out. 

“See you around.” She repeated. 

As I walked through the door I thought about her crooked bottom teeth and the beauty marks on her visible skin and her scintillating eyes, when all of the sudden I found myself tumbling over and slamming into the hard ground. 

“God.” I stammered. I picked myself up and brushed off my clothes, trying to look around to see if anyone witnessed the fall that had taken me by so much surprise. As I examined the spot that had betrayed me so badly, I noticed that a rock was what did this to me. My shoelaces had come undone on the walk here and got caught on a rock. I barely knew the woman, and she already had me falling head over heels. 

///

Jen’s POV

///

I watched him walk out the door and gently shut it behind him. Once again, my eyes explored his body; from his inky black hair to his slightly wrinkled shirt to his almost untied sneakers. As soon as the door clicked shut, I plopped myself down on the sofa and got out my phone.

‘Ginny, you didn’t tell me he was so handsome’ 

A few seconds later a reply popped up. ‘You think so? He’s pretty cute. Go get em!’ 

The message made me laugh under my breath, like he was way out of my league. But then, I thought about it for a while and decided that nothing was stopping me from going after him. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

’Should I go after her? Should I turn around and go back?’ I thought to myself as I found the trailer that was rightfully mine. I jiggled the doorknob until it creeped open, and stepped through the worn out doorframe. My hand meandered until it found the light switch while I sat my things on the floor. 

I proceeded to put my things in their proper places for awhile. When I finished, I decided that I’d go out and supervise the set that I’d be filming at for the next few years. 

“Hey, new guy.” I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned to see who was greeting me, but I knew very well who’s feminine voice was doing so. 

“Hey. I was just trying to get a feel of the set and…” I trailed off, scratching behind my ear and fidgeting with my pocket. 

“I can join you,” She paused. “If you’d like the company.” 

///

Jen’s POV

///

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I internally cursed at myself. He probably didn’t want anything to with me, especially not after the incident in my trailer. I watched his facial expression change and change again, as if he was trying to see which one pleased me the most. 

After a moment of silence, he started to speak, “I would love the company.” He smiled. “If you don’t mind.” He added after gesturing for me to link my arm with his. 

I gave him a basic tour of the studio and then we went our separate ways. Later that day, we were called to shoot our first scene together. (The one where Emma finds Hook under a bunch of dead bodies) Colin and I arrived at approximately the same time and took our places to begin shooting. 

“AND, ACTION!” As soon as I heard those words, I began to execute the blocking that I’d worked on for the scene. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

When I heard the words being yelled at me and the others, I struggled to remember the dialog that I was supposed to present when it came my turn. I proceeded with the scene anyway, and did my best to speak the lines that I thought were correct. 

“CUT!” I was jerked from a quick daydream that powered over me as soon as Jen (Emma) looked into my (Hook’s) eyes. 

“Colin, do you remember your line?” I heard someone from the crew ask me. 

“Yes, sorry. I’ll get it right.” I stuttered through the sentence, trying to shift my glance away from Jen’s eyes. 

///

Jen’s POV

///

Part of me was thankful that they called cut, because I started to drift off along with Colin. I still felt bad for the guy, this being his first take on the show, and barely knowing any of the cast or crew. 

“OKAY, TAKE TWO!” 

I offered Colin a soft smile and repositioned myself as they got the cameras up and rolling again. 

The second take went better, and they said they’d get back to us if we needed to reshoot it later. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

Throughout the entire second take, I focused so frantically that I actually remembered my lines. I said them on cue and portrayed the personality that I thought would be appropriate for the scene. 

Afterwards, Jen helped me go through the blocking for next scene we would be shooting a few days from now. Every once in awhile I could feel her gaze burning on me, but I refused to look back at her, knowing I wouldn’t be able to focus if I did so. 

“And,” She smiled at me. “That’s it.” She set her script down on the bench that was a few feet away from her last point of stillness. 

“Hm?” I hummed and looked up at her, jerking back into reality from one of my daydreams that were becoming more common by the hour, it seemed.

“That’s where the scene ends.” She said slowly. I couldn’t tell if she was mocking me, but a grin grew on her lips as she walked closer to me. 

///

Jen’s POV

///

I could tell Colin was getting tired, it being almost 9 o’clock at night. As I walked in his direction, I sensed he was uneasy, so I stopped halfway there. “Colin?” I asked quietly, trying to force his eyes to look into mine.

“Yes?” His head shot up. I guess he wasn’t expecting me to say anything, although I don’t know what else he would’ve expected from me. 

I took another step towards him and placed my hand on his arm. “You seem tired. Do you wanna call it quits?” I forced a smile on my face, but I’m sure he could tell that I wasn’t truly happy while speaking. 

He looked into my eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry,” He took a breath. “Yeah, I’m not used to these long days,” He smiled. “Yet.” His gaze moved to my lips, and I couldn't help but slide the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip. His eyes shifted back to mine, and we stood there, in silence for a long moment, until I finally broke the eye contact. 

///

Colin’s POV

///

As soon as her eyes left mine, I snapped back into reality. I cleared my throat and whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Her head tilted back upward and a small smile came about her lips. “Right.” Her hand found its way to her long, silky hair, and ran through it once before stopping at the crook of her neck. “Tomorrow.” 

I stood there, waiting for something else to happen, but it never did. She smiled once more and walked off in the opposite direction. 

I eventually wandered off to the parking lot and entered my car. I drove home in silence, wondering what would’ve happened if I’d hugged her or even better, kissed her on the cheek, instead of standing there with a blank expression on my face, looking like an idiot. 

But then I came to a conclusion: Tomorrow I would hug her when it was time to say goodbye. And the next day I would kiss her on the cheek. And the next I would do both. And I would gradually make it more obvious that I was interested in furthering our relationship. Until one day, hopefully, she would make the first move.


End file.
